CORE A ADMINISTRATIVE ? PROJECT SUMMARY The Administrative Core will provide infrastructure for managing finances, planning meetings, booking travel arrangements, and communications. The objective is to support the SPORE?s goals in general operations, in order for the SPORE to function more efficiently; this will allow the translational scientific goals to be achieved and advances in superior patient care to be attained.